mocreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wyvern
to |Spawn = Opaque blocks with at least two block space above them in the Wyvern Lair. |First appearances = See History |Entity ID = MoCWyvern |Attack strength = Tier 1 wyvern: Easy: Normal: Hard: Tier 2 wyvern / mother wyvern: Easy: Normal: Hard: Venom: for 10 sec ( ) |Rare drops = |Experience = 5 |Sounds = Idle Wing flap Hurt Poisoning Death }}Wyverns are flying tamable mobs that live in the Wyvern Lair. Spawning 'Wyvern Lair' Wyverns spawn on any opaque block at any light level. Common wyverns are at least 2-3 blocks long and 3-4 blocks tall. Mother wyverns and tier 2 wyverns are about 8-9 blocks long and 4.5 blocks tall. Drops A wild wyvern has a 10% chance to drop an egg upon death, and a mother wyvern has a 33% chance to drop an egg. Tamed wyverns do not drop eggs. Wyverns drop 5 experience when killed by a player or tamed wolf. They will also drop anything equipped, such as a saddle, horse armor, chest, and all the contents of their inventory. Maggots Several maggots will spawn in the place of an undead wyvern when they die. The maggots will range in quantity from 1 to 5 maggots. Behavior Wyverns will attack when a player is within 10 blocks of them. If the player is within a 10-12 block radius of a wyvern, they will fly towards the player and attack them, occasionally poisoning them in close proximity. Wyverns will wander and fly around aimlessly in the Wyvern Lair. Sometimes, after flying for a while, they will float downwards. If a wyvern gets below layer 10 in the Wyvern Lair, they will despawn instead of taking void damage. Unlike the ender dragon, the flight path of wyverns can be unpredictable. They will only attack on Easy or higher difficulty; switching to the Peaceful setting will not make them despawn. It will, however, prevent them from doing any damage to you, but they can still poison you. They will also attack any mob that provokes them, and may stop attacking and try to fly away aimlessly if their health is below half. Tamed wyverns don't usually fly around like wild wyverns, but they may fly away if they have taken damage from a non-player source, such as skeleton arrows. It is recommended to tie them to a fence with a lead (although it may break if they get loose) or put them in a roofed enclosure to prevent them from escaping. Another option is to right-click on a wyvern with a whip to make them sit. A tamed wyvern will not attack their owner. Taming A wyvern can be tamed by hatching a wyvern egg. First, craft a wyvern portal staff, and then use it on any solid block to get to the Wyvern Lair. To get back to the Overworld, the staff must be used on the quartz structure that you arrived at. Kill any type of wyvern in the Wyvern Lair until one of them drops an egg. This can take many tries and the staff only lasts four trips, so be prepared to stay for a while. When an egg has been obtained, head back to the Overworld and place the egg there. The egg will then hatch into a friendly baby wyvern, and it will take about 1-2 Minecraft days (20 to 40 minutes) for the tamed wyvern to grow to full size (mother wyverns take longer to grow). When the wyvern has become fully grown, it can then wear equipment and armor. Tamed wyverns can be healed with raw rat or raw turkey. Usage Riding Wyverns can be equipped with either saddles found in dungeons or a crafted saddles so they can be ridden. When a wyvern has been tamed and saddled, the player can control it with the standard directional controls, spacebar or fly (press and hold spacebar), and the mouse. You can dismount a wyvern with the shift key, and descend with the Z key. Like other mountable mobs, a player can use any item while riding a wyvern. A ridden wyvern will automatically run up any one block high slope. They can also run very fast, and are one of the most, if not, the fastest ridden mobs in Mo' Creatures. Wyverns can fly much faster than pegasus or fairy horses, as well as minecarts. They can also be combined with speed potions. A whip can be used to make tamed wyvern sit and remain stationary; this can prevent a tamed wyvern from flying away or getting lost. Wyverns must be adults to be ridden. Protection Wyverns can be equipped with horse armor to reduce the damage it receives. All three types can be used, including iron, gold, or diamond. The only type of armor that wyverns can't wear is crystal mount armor. To place armor on a wyvern, right-click on the wyvern with the armor. To take the armor off, use shears or place the wyvern in a pet amulet. Storage A chest can be given to tamed wyvern to carry an inventory of 18 slots, which can be opened with shift and right-click. Variations Wyverns will typically spawn using one of 9 different skins. These include: green (jungle), yellow (sand), orange-red (savanna), light green (swamp), icy blue (Arctic), brown (mountain), grey (cave), blue (sea), and red (mother). Mother wyvern A mother wyvern is the rarest wyvern in the Wyvern Lair. Their appearance is bright red, so don't get confused between a savanna wyvern and a mother. Wild mother wyverns are much smaller than tamed mother wyverns, and instead are about the same size as common wyverns. Since they are so rare, they can be very hard to find. After you hatch a mother wyvern egg and wait a while, you will see that they get bigger than the more common wyverns; mother wyverns are at least twice the size of normal wyverns when they are fully grown. A mother wyvern can be given either an essence of undead, dark, or light. However, since mother wyverns are red, they cannot be given an essence of fire. Wyverns.png|A tamed mother wyvern (right) and a tamed savanna wyvern (left). Mother wyvern in lair.png|A mother wyvern in the Wyvern Lair. Baby mother wyvern.png|A baby mother wyvern. There are four other types of wyverns, which are also tier 2 wyverns. Ghost wyvern A ghost wyvern, like ghost horses and ghost big cats, has a chance of spawning when a tamed wyvern has been killed. Ghost wyverns can also be equipped with a saddle, chest, and horse armor. There is a 25% chance that a ghost wyvern will spawn when killed. A ghost wyvern can be considered a redeemed chance of your killed pet if you're lucky. Wyverns can become a ghost regardless of their size even if they're not fully grown. There are 12 types of ghost wyverns; wyverns that are killed will have their respective variant pass on into the ghost's form, and they each behave in the same way. It is possible to see through a ghost wyvern, as they are transparent. Ghost Mountain Wyvern.png|A ghost mountain wyvern. Flying on a ghost wyvern.png|Flying on a ghost wyvern. 'Light wyvern' A light wyvern is creamy-white in color, and can be obtained by giving a mother wyvern an essence of light. 'Dark wyvern' A dark wyvern is black in color, and have red eyes. They can be obtained by giving a mother wyvern an essence of darkness. 'Undead wyvern' An undead wyvern is rotting-green in color, and can be created by giving a mother wyvern an essence of undead. They take damage from splash potions of Healing, and are healed with splash potions of Harming. Like zombies, skeletons and silver skeletons, undead wyverns will take extra damage from the Smite enchantment. Commands Command for obtaining wyvern eggs. For a full list of wyvern egg IDs, see the egg page. History Trivia *Wyverns are based on the dragon-like creatures of the same name. *Despite having reptilian features, like Komodo dragons and crocodiles, wyverns do not drop reptile hide. The same applies to snakes. *All wyverns (with the exception of tier 2 and mother wyverns) are named after a specific biome or ecosystem found on Earth; sand, swamp, jungle, mountain, Arctic, sea, cave, and savanna. *After horses and big cats, wyverns have the third most variations of any mob, with 12 in total. *Wyverns are the largest aggressive mobs in Mo' Creatures. *Wyverns fly at approximately 6 meters per second, which is about the same speed as flying in creative mode. *Tamed wyverns will not retaliate if attacked by another mob, even if a skeleton shoots an arrow at it, unlike wild wyverns. Gallery Wyverns.jpg|The first image of wyverns released by DrZhark. Wyverns in captivity.png|A wyvern habitat with all of the tier 1 wyverns. Wyverns leashed.png|Several wyverns tied up on leads. Comparison.png|Comparison of a normal wyvern to a mother wyvern. Papercraft wyvern.jpg|A papercraft mother wyvern. Chest_model.png|Wyvern chest model. Mother Wyvern.png|A fully grown tamed mother wyvern. Jungle wyvern with eggs.png|A tamed jungle wyvern with eggs. Tier 2 wyverns.png|Several tier 2 wyverns. Wyvern iron armor.png|A dark wyvern wearing iron horse armor. Wyvern diamond armor.png|An Arctic wyvern wearing diamond horse armor. References Category:Entity Category:Aggressive mobs Category:Tamable mobs Category:Flying mobs